


The Gundam Odd: OneShot OC's

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Odd Bits [17]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shots, in which I put interesting and original OCs. Timeandspace jumping 14 year olds who land in Trowa and Quatre's bed, gang wars on L2, life on a Sweeper ship with Duo, mutants from alt. Earth, telepaths of the from the future, murdering thieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparks and Stars: Starting Things with a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Spark's isn't normal –after all being Lil'ori, a type of magical being that can shape-shift and travel through time and dimensions, isn't normal at all. Why do Spark's memories fail him? Why did his parents abandon him? How the hell did he end up in a Gundam pilot's bedroom? The answer lies with Trieze- who isn't as dead as everyone thinks.

All right this is hard to begin, but like a friend of mine always says; begin at the beginning- so my name? Well, that's dangerous for you to know, so call me …Spark, Any cracks on that and I'll show you what sparks look like, inside your head that is.

Let's see I was born in the year 1988 AD, I led a boring teenage life till 2001, the year I was supposed to go into High School.

I never started High School, at least not where I was supposed to start it at. I can't really explain what happened, not exactly. My parents, if I ever found them, would know a lot more then me.

My parents… Hm, how to explain this… Well till the age of ten, my people, which are a type of magical being that can shape-shift and travel through time and dimensions, look just like a normal person, and don't start doing the real freaky magical stuff till after their fifteenth birthday.

Normally our people, who are called _Lil'ori_ , never leave their young. I guess I'm an exception, I found all this out on my own. I grew up with humans who I thought were my parents, who never told me anything, if they knew anything.

Which is… doubtful…

Well, I'll put it in easy to understand terms, apparently on the freaky magical stuff I'm an early bloomer. Because on my fourteenth birthday, (a month before school started) I went to sleep in my own bed, and woke up in the year 195, AC.

My story starts there.

Everything in my head hurt, it felt as if everything that had ever happened had been painfully pounded into my head by a hammer and chisel. That was the first thing I noticed.

The second…

The boys; one with blond hair and blue eyes, and another with brown hair with a bang that covered his eye- the one eye you could see was green.

Suffice to say, we were all startled to see each other…I screeched, the kindly looking blond flinched and was rubbing his chest, and the brown haired boy looked ready to shoot me. I didn't see a weapon so I assumed I was safe –for a time.

After struggling away from them, (while getting tangled up in the sheets and landing in a heap on the floor) the blond was trying to hide a smile with his hand- and the other was looking more amused then murderous….

Then, apparently, their room mates begin to show up.

First was a boy with hair down to his butt, and it was in a braid. He had a gun. He snapped on the light- took one look at me and started laughing. I would too- after all I was still tangled in the sheets.

The blue eyed boy with intense eyes, which looked ready to kill- he too, had a gun. I felt this was a recurring theme.

Then again, I'm not perfect- and the third boy, this one black haired and Asian- he had a sword- a freak'n _sword_.

 _Oh god, I'm going to die._ 'Bout then I noticed the blond go for a knife on the dresser- I screwed my eyes shut and prepared to have my throat cut. I wondered, frantically, where I was- and how I'd gotten here- and most important to me (for some reason) where were they going to stash my body.

I heard a ripping sound and opened one eye, the blond was cutting me out of the sheets. They looked expensive- the guilt ate at me. The blond smiled- and I glanced around at the other boys again. They looked more amused now then murderous.

"What," Began the boy-with-sword (who might I say, looked yummy without a shirt on) "And how, did you get in here?" He finished, the sword was gone- apparently I was no longer a threat.

Hell, if you intended to help a mystery kid who proofed right into your (and by the look of it) and your lovers room- (without any weapons, and in his tank top and boxers). And, taking pity on the poor sap, you decided to cut him out of some sheets with a knife - and he screwed up his eyes and waited for death- I wouldn't be feeling very threatened either- theoretically.

"Um…I don't know. I remember drinking rum for the first time- it is- was, my birthday. Uh, maybe…maybe, it's a prank?" I asked, I sounded so hopeful I winched. The blond and braided boy glanced at each other- the other three, especially the brunets, were stoic. The guy-with-sword seemed wary.

Here I was, a newly-made fourteen year old (who looked more like a twelve year old – I'm short) trying to reason my way, logically, out of an illogical event.

"What's your name kid?" I tried not to take offence- they looked one, maybe two years older then me.

"I, ohm," I screwed my face up. This wasn't a hard question- I remembered who I was. Did I…have no name? "I…don't …that is…" I was losing it- and they didn't look like the type you kept waiting. I looked up into the eyes of the blue eyed blond. He nodded, slowly, like he understood- maybe he did, maybe he could look right through me.

"He doesn't know." The blond whispered.

I didn't – couldn't meet their eyes. I felt something crush me. I didn't know my own name. How pathetic.

"Hey, don't cry kid- it's alright." The braided boy assured, awkwardly.

He knelt beside me; put his hand on my shoulder- and told me things would be okay. I may sound crazy, but I believed him. I glanced at him, and he winked. I brushed my cheeks- there was wetness, but all of them ignored my little brake down.

"If you don't have a name – I'll give you one." The braided boy assured, I heard a snort- it was the man with a sword.

"Maxwell, he isn't a puppy, you can't just name him- and then keep him." 'Maxwell', the braided man, snorted. An interesting light entered I saw it for what it was; a warning. Those two were together, lovers, just like the blond and green eye.

"Whatever, Chang…." The braided one replied, waving him off.

"Sparks." The blond suddenly said. I blinked at him- he had to be kidding me. No way was I going to be called that, it's like what you'd call a puppy. Unluckily for me, it would stick. I saw green-eyes and the intense blue-eyed ones quirk grins- 'turds.

"Winner…" Maxwell groaned- at least someone agreed with me.

Apparently not enough- because the braided-one started laughing- my hero, the blond chuckled.

Joke was on me, oh well, at least I wasn't dead.

Yet….


	2. A Sky Maxwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo Maxwell has a secret – his baby sister is still on L2. When a mission comes in to go there- she offers sanctuary. But when Devil's Bend – where Shy, and her boyfriend Blaze, is staying with them, is caught in a gang war between Blaze's Avenging Devils and the Blood Dragon, because of Duo – who will Shanita save Duo and the pilots- or Blaze.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Duo's POV**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

No-one survives for long on L2 alone. I was never alone on L2- street rat, and orphan yes- but alone? Never. I had Solo and his gang- and before them my little sister Shy. I don't know if we are blood related- but

Shanita Maxwell, Shy for short, my little sister. Solo found us hugging each other in sleep. Shy and I both adored him for saving us and taking us into his gang. Then the Maxwell orphanage took us in and away from the streets. I was always the rebel and troublemaker; Shy was my opposite.

She loved the knowledge of reading that Sister Helen taught her. The few books the orphanage had were like gold to her. I just loved that she was happy and that the orphanage took care of us.

Shy barely survived the destruction of the Maxwell church she was both emotionally and physically broken. Sister Helen had saved her life from the bullet meant for her.

Shy had told me later on that she had lived for me, knowing that I won't have wanted to live on without her. I've never told anyone about her. She's in enough danger on L2, no need for me to add Oz and Gundam haters to it.

I sure do miss her though. Shy's had the same training as me, just incase I died she'd be the one who'd replace me. She's the only person I'd trust to not self-destruct, or damage my Buddy beyond repair. As much as it would injure my pride and bruise my ego she's just as good at being a mechanic as I am.

But in any case I'm on my way back to L2 it's been nearly a year sense I've been home. Unfortunately this isn't for pleasure. It's a mission and I'm not alone, Heero, Trowa, Q-man, and Wufei are all coming along for the ride.

I've contacted Shy and told her everything, including who's cute.

**( _All of 'em are cute sis, good luck flirting with them though, almost nil in the personality department._ )**

I've also asked for help getting a safe house. Surprisingly L2 is the only place where the Winners own practically nothing.

"Duo?" I tilt my head to the side and show that I'm lessening adding a

"Yah, Heero?" I say, just to annoy him.

"Are you sure we can trust your contact." I nod and go back to checking my e-mail.

The first thing I did when I got some extra cash was get two computers and deliver one personally to Shy, who was thrilled with the gift. So I know it's just a matter of time before she replies.

 **"Shy's e-mail!"** Chirped my e-mail in Shy's voice. She and I had rigged our computers to do that whenever we got mail from each other. I opened it and read it, frowned and reread it again.

**" _Duo,_**

_**I could shoot you, you ass! It's been a freaking month of no contact and your first e-mail is begging for my help!? I get no damn respect…sigh** _

_**No worries though big bro, I've gotten a nice little place set up for you and your friends in Hell's Bend within walking distance of my place. Next time give me a little more of a warning, ne? Heh, I'm drooling already. Grin** _

_**Good luck, Death** _

**_Shy_ "**

"Shy sound nice." Q-man commented from behind me, I smiled back at him.

"Yap, Shy's helped me outta every jam I've gotten into sense we were little kids." Wufei huffed, glancing at me curiously.

"What kind of man would allow people to call him 'Shy'?"

Oops forgot to mention Shy's a girl…and my sister, best let the cat outta the bag now, so to speck.

"Easy, Shy ain't a guy, she's my little sister, Shanita Maxwell. We're pretty sure we are not blood related though. But we're as close as siblings, and 'Fei, if I hear you call her weak, I'll kick you out onto the streets of L2, and you'll see just how weak she is." The threat was real, no one called my friends, or adopted family names, even if you can get away with calling me any name under the sun. Wufei looked surprised but turned around and didn't say anything.

Surprisingly Trowa spoke first.

"How come you've never mentioned her?" I sigh, thinking on how to answer that. Fiddling with my braid I start.

"She's had enough trouble on L2 sense I left, if word got out that she's related to me, a Gundam pilot, it would be a witch hunt. I doubt Blaze and the rest of the Avenging Devils could keep her hidden for very long."

I turn my gaze to L2 in the distance, slowly coming closer. It doesn't look so bad from up here. But I knew it was the last place anyone wanted to be…Anyone sane anyway.


	3. Life in Hell Scythe:  Hecate, Death's Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after Waltz the pilots go their separate ways; Wufei and Heero are partnered in the Preventors. Quatre and Trowa are partners in the Winner Enterprise. Duo…however, is missing, or so says a report from the Sweepers, Duo had been one of their best in transport, but after a mysterious space anomaly, they loose contact- Duo, and his Hell Scythe disappears. Three years later, and another space anomaly, Hell Scythe reappears- in the same spot it disappeared from. The Sweepers gather the pilots and head to the site. They find Duo- and his little sister, Hecate, a sickly child from Earth far in the future- whose mutations allow her to form knife sharp blades from her arms and knuckles. She also has a mysterious healing factor.
> 
> Somewhat of an X-man/Gundam X-over, only you never meet an X-Men and Hecate was rescued from a lab – then left on the streets.

She sighed, softly nuzzling her pillow, blond hair in a small braid at the back of her neck. It was times like this that made Duo smile; he had managed to save her from the darkest parts of the streets and onto this ship.

His ship- his Hell Scythe, it was the best he could do for his adopted little sister. She never complained though.

"Time to get up, you little hellion!" He yelled into her ear playfully. Her body snapped awake responding to the unpredicted threat. She had him on the floor with her arm blade's slowly extending.

"Hecate!" He'd made a deadly mistake and now he might pay for it with his life. She shook herself the rest of the way awake, the arm blades retracted with a thought.

"Duo?" Her voice fearful, he blinked and she was up and helping him to his feet, her face red and eyes low. He brought her chin up forcing her strangely green gold eyes up to meet his amethyst.

"You okay little sis?" She nodded her skin had always been porcelain white so it was worrisome when she blushed, because it made her look sickly.


	4. The Best Thief:  Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pilots show up at Duo's junkyard on L2; they expect him to be alone- but Swift, an old friend, is helping out. Murder is common on L2- so are street-rats, and the pilots need help tracking a murderer who killed a high-ranking military leader who died in a raid. They ask Duo and Swift to go undercover to find the murderer among the low life of L2 - but when they hear of a thief killing other thieves- and hiring out to be an assassin- it all comes down to who the best thief is- because the murderer is after one of them.

_-Swift's POV-_

Well there isn't much to tell you about myself. Other then that I grew up on the streets and things that are morally wrong to most of societies little social butterflies ain't so bad to me.

I scrounged for food, and when pickings we're too slim I stole. I am proud of that; I used that skill to stay alive, stayed alive while other's gave up, either wasted away or died, ain't much difference between those two.

I don't know my real name or my birthday, and that's pretty common here with the orphan's on L2. So I go by what my street family calls me - Swift. I suppose every one feels like they we're meant for better things.

And those that don't, either gave up, or have done what they dreamed to do. Yah, I know, it's rare and hard to believe but there are those kinds of people in this world of ours.

And if you ever meet those rare people you see a glow around them and when they truly smile at something it's like you feel a contentment and peace, like you lived your life for that moment.

Then that feeling fades and leaves you feeling more alone then you've ever been. But you can't help smiling back. Ain't nothing like it in the world. That's what it felt like when my best friend came back home to L2.

We'd grown up with each other as far back as I can remember. Even farther back then we found Solo, and joined up with his street family. He calls himself Duo now, to remember Solo by.

And the last name Maxwell to remember the church he spent some time in. At time's Duo Maxwell is just like my old street friend, other times he is caught in memories of the war, piloting his Gundam, or of the other Gundam pilots.

I don't share his memories of that time, so I can't do anything to help him. Sometimes it gnaws at me so bad that I want to contact his old war buddy's for a little get together. It would probably make it worse but at least he'd smile again.

That'd be worth something at least. And it would be something I could do. Solo told us once that I was the younger, not sure if that's the truth or not but Solo never lied to us.

It was an odd thing for me, I'd always felt like I was the big brother and that I had to protect him. Ah well, enough of this musing and wishing can't do anything with those so it's back to work again.

After a few hour's of working on a motor of a old bet up pick up truck I catch sight of two men, not much older then me coming up to where I was. People always say Duo and I look alike.

'More like twins then brothers' Sister Helen had once said. I guess it's still true cause the only difference I can see is that my eye's are honey gold, amber like and Duo's are a dark blue almost purple.

My hair isn't as long either, about high waist length, rather then Duo's past thigh braided hair. I prefer a ponytail to a braid.

Anyway back to these guy's.

One was blond with pretty blue eyes and the other brown haired and green eyed. I knew they were some of Duo's war buddy's long before they reached me. I didn't know what they wanted so I called to Duo using our old street system.

"Bro, come out here!" I must have started the blond cause he looked strangely at me for a few moments. I know Duo well enough to know he was in the shadows somewhere nearby in our junkyard.

And as if by magic he appeared beside me the military boys had reached our chain link fence that surrounded the yard.

"Do you know them?" I questioned softy, wary now that the two were only a few feet away. Duo nodded, his eyes becoming darker with an emotion I had never seen on his face before.


	5. Trey: The Winners of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erina and Orpio are Winners- from the future, even more shocking- they are mute, yet have physic powers- and are not fully human. They wake up in the Winner home- five hundred years in the past. They tell Quatre that they were born on anther planet- and that Winner Enterprise created a drug to make people, humans, mutate- in positive ways, yet a side effect is that humans can't speck- and those with empathy are so powerful, emotions can kill- as a result no full human is alive in their time. Quatre will create this drug- but they warn that he must not use it, for if he does- humans will go extinct.
> 
> Trey is what the drug is called...

Light honey colored eyes opened and looked around not recognizing anything. Brown gold hair splotched with streaked blonde strands, held in a low ponytail that stopped just short of shoulder length.

Despite the hair this person was most defiantly male as his skin met pale moonlight. Looking around for the most familiar and trusted person in his life, his eyes darkened with fear and anger at not seeing her.

 _Erina_? He questioned the dark empty room, he received only silence as an answer. Pulling the covers off he got up from the bed and headed to the only exit from the room. He knew imminently that this place was not you're run of the mill two or three-story house, it was at least the size of a mansion maybe even a castle.

Honey eyes clouded and narrowed angrily. He had to find her. What kind of brother would he be if he let someone hurt his only sister? His shadow, tall and slender appeared on the wall, he quickly searched the rooms on his floor, finding his sisters room on the opposite end of the floor. Her golden hair in a braid that reached her lower back, her face calm in her sleep, he quickly shook her awake.

 _Erina, we have to go. Get up_. She muttered a soft curse at him and gold eyes opened groggily.

 _W-what? Orpio?_ He nodded curtly, silently telling her that it was him and that for the moment, they were safe.

 _Where are we?_ Erina asked as she got out of the bed wearing a tank top and shorts. He shrugged not knowing where they were.


	6. Never to Return;  Beginnings

Intro (short version)…

Taken from her home plane at the age of one by Goryo. Zhoria is protected by the spirit who is her self appointed guardian. He entrusts her safety into a wealthy family on L2. They die when she is six and leave Treize Khushrenada to take care of her. Treize adopts Zhoria, now called Knisa Khushrenada. At the age of seven she meets both Relena and Milliardo Peacecraft and befriends Milliardo, later when the Peacecraft family is massacred she comforts and befriends him.

As time goes on they both join Treize's military efforts to ally the colonies and earth. With Treize's permission both Milliardo and Knisa change their names. And Zechs Merquise and Zhoria Merquise are born. With the cover story of being brother and sister they rise quickly through the ranks and are soon reporting to solely Treize.

As a reward Treize gives them Tallgeese and Hellfire. Hellfire like Deathscyth has superior clocking abilities and was built solely for its stealth and speed unlike any other mobile suit Hellfire looks like a cat. Goryo inhabits its body.

Zhoria worried for the safety of her father asks him to stage a visit to a base the Gundam Pilot's seem to attack a lot. Treize agrees but secretly asks Zechs to keep an eye on her. The bait is taken and the Gundam Pilots arrive, Hellfire is severely damaged and Zhoria injured begs Zechs to leave her behind promising that she would catch up with him later. Against his better judgement he leaves, but the Gundam Pilots don't.

The Deathscyth pilot sees the value of having Zhoria as a prisoner. So they take Hellfire to there safe house and discover that Zhoria, whom they thought was a man, is actually a young woman whose at deaths door step, but still is somehow conscious. She rejects the pain duller and left with out options they set her arm and bandage her ribs all wail she is awake and suffering. She recovers in a week and gains respect from the Pilots.

Zhoria begs them to let her send a message to Treize or Zechs. They refuse and Zhoria seems to give up hope, resisting both food and water, she seems resigned to die. Unable to allow this Quatre uses his political power to reach Treize, telling him that he has Zhoria and she is dyeing despite his best efforts.

Zechs begs both Treize and Quatre to allow him to see his 'little sister'. He swears he will not bring any weapon with him. Reluctantly the Pilots agree. They are shocked when at the sight of her Zechs gathers her in his arms and rocks her; she opens her eyes for the first time in a week, smiles weakly at Zechs, and hugs him back.

* * *

I am called Goryo, it means 'Vengeful Spirit', and it suits me well enough- so I'll allow it. Is a inter-dimensional

For now…

This is, of course, _not_ my birth name. That is known _only_ to those who I affect in some way, though it is in part, a part of my curse.

They, those few I cherish and affect, know me and my name- can summon me away from a thousand worlds away by saying it aloud- even at a whisper.

Though they know it- they can not tell me it. Not even if they wish to- for _something_ stops them. Or is it that I _do not_ and _can not_ hear them? It would be simpler.

Some would say that with all my power, this is how it _should_ be- but I do not agree. I can go to and from worlds in a blink of an eye, traveling through time is easy for one like me- and do not doubt, I am not the only one of my kind.

In essence I have forgotten my birth name, and who I was as a mortal, if I ever was made of flesh and blood.

Sometimes I wonder…What I have gained if indeed I have 'gained' anything- was it alike to a trade? Or was I always this way? - Is it worth it? To trade your name, memories (good and bad) - who you are now, who you were, what you could become, for a chance at being _something_ else- for I am not flesh and blood- for all that I can look like I am.

I do not age, I do not die- for all I know I can not die. I am cursed not to know those things, but I am also cursed to see those I care for- or those I have touched, out of ill or good will- die.

Rotting before my eyes- never to know me again, for it is too painful to go back in time and see them again, and the temptation to change their fates is too great.

While it is not forbidden, it is not encouraged- it is a thankless and unpredictable action. It might make their deaths all the worse for it- and the pain of losing them over and over is not pleasant.

Not even if it is an enemy. For there is something else- we are connected to all we touch, we can feel as they do- though we are still ourselves. Seeing them die- is to feel it in yourself, and experience it as they did.

Of myself I know this to be true- I can, if I choose -exist in the countless realities of this universe, and the worlds in them.

Or, if you'd like, we may refer to them in terms you'd likely be more familiar with- these words being, 'dimensions' also called 'alternate worlds'.

While we can live in these places, we pass through it as a spirit might. It is rare for those that live in those worlds to see us- unless they are very young- or very old.

Rarer still is for someone on those countless worlds to _see_ , _hear_ , and be able to _touch_ us.

But this is not my story- it is the story of a child called Zhoria. At the age of one she was able to see us- those of my kind, as if we were as real as those who had been born on that world.

An incredible gift, or a curse- in any case it was a novelty, made more so by the…sameness of the people she was born unto.

A world where a people capable of greatness, skilled in advanced extrasensory abilities- akin to being psychic and something you might call 'magic', a people if you can imagine it, that had that potential- and did nothing with it.

They were a wasted people- as many beings become if they have that amount of sheer power but no ambitions.

So we held conference, as we do in times when we wish to do something _big_ …to someone.

It is not often, for every one of us has their own ambitions, hobbies, and will- but we do have meetings.

It is not often we subject each other to such meetings as it disrupts us- our power collides and melds of its own will -if our tempers rise we could accidentally wipe out suns and universes.

So we have learned to hold such meeting in universes where life struggles and will likely die. Or where there is no intelligent life- and we _know_ what is or isn't intelligent, and more importantly- if it has emotions.

There are more empty universes then there are ones with any form of life. Life is sacred to us, as without it- there is only us, and we could go insane if there was nothing else.

In fact some of us have been sealed in those voids as a punishment- and when released…fade. Not die- but they seek to become apart of the rest of everything- and more often then not succeed.

Most of us had seen the child at one time or another. The question wasn't would we do something- it was what should we do.

The first act of business was to give her a Guardian- one of us would be…'assigned' to watch out for her. Even if the others were around- the responsibility for her actions could fall on only that Guardian.

I, Goryo, am Zhoria's Guardian.

Then came the question of what to do- for we could not leave a child who had touched us all on such a world. Being among such people would either kill her or steal her gifts.

We would not let something like that happen to her. She had somehow become precious to all of us.

Eventually it was decided to take her to an environment where she could develop her own path in safety- and where she could do as she pleased when she grew older. Such a place is near imposable to find in only one world- but among countless worlds it is probable.

The people on her world were very advanced in technology- but they had spread only close to their home world- sure that it was perfect no matter the proof to the contrary.

As even at birth they were mildly telepathic- able to imprint impressions upon their children. So she wouldn't fit in a world that was not already in space, and similar to her own in technology. That limited the options- and we knew it.

We came to a conclusion we did not like. We'd take her to a world on the verge of a war- she would grow up in war. It was not a pleasing thought- but it would allow for her to become as she wished.

The other complication was that among that world- who was kind enough, and far enough from the war that it wouldn't harm her?

I had to also consider the fact that I would need to 'sleep' for nearly half a decade after using such energy so carelessly. If I gave the impression that such travel isn't draining- even if we have no physical body- we are energy. If you use that energy- it must be replenished and soon or we will fade- normally that wasn't a problem, what made it a problem was that I would be traveling with an infant. I'd have to protect her- and myself, while traveling across many dimensions.

It would not be as easy as just traveling my self.

But for her I would do it- as we all would if it was needed. So it came to be that with their blessings I stole her from that realm, and placed her in another.

I entrusted her to the care of a young man who was touched, he was soft towards children and fiercely protective of them. As was his wife- so it was safe and they had much power so she could do as she pleased when she grew.

Even plans laid by near-gods go wrong. Not even I never imagined how many things could change in the six years that I slept.

**The little girl and her dog…**

Treize has told me many times of my parents, his brown haired and gray-eyed younger brother, and his wife golden haired and amethyst eyed, a woman of an important family. Try as I might to remember them I can only remember three things from before I met my Father, Treize Khushrenada.

One memory is of running from a big man holding a butcher knife. I remember an amethyst-eyed boy with long girl like brown hair running with me. I remember that I never looked back when he fell and kept running like he told me to. I remember that a women with golden halo hair and who smelled like rosemary telling me that it was alright and that they would find the boy and he would be my new brother. I don't think they ever found him. But they never gave up looking for him.

Sometimes I have an earlier memory then that flashes of light and all sorts of colors swirling around me welded with the feeling of weightlessness. I should have been terrified yet I hear the baby me giggling in delight and the warm feeling of being in the arms of swirling darkness. I remember a soft almost unused voice saying.

" _ **You're strong my little angel, I'll always protect you.**_ "

That dream-like memory only comes when I'm exhausted and feel terrible. I always feel safe and warm afterwards. But there is one memory that always leaves me shaky and seeking someone to curl up with no matter how old I get.

It starts out nice, it's a calm day in the park near the apartments we're staying at and I'm walking a golden puppy that my parents had gotten me that morning but I'm not supposed to be outside. I suddenly lose hold of my puppy and run after him my hat and nice new dress slowing me down. I find the puppy with a boy around my age with pretty blue eyes and messy brown hair. I want to tell him he should brush his hair, but like my mommy's told me to I hold my tongue.

I'm glad I did when I catch him holding my puppy to his chest petting him with an almost reverent look on his face. As if that puppy could brake and shatter and he is determined not to let it brake. I say something and the boy always seems startled to be interrupted as if it's impossible to sneak up on him. I ask him if he's lost and tell him my puppy could take him home if he is. I smile suddenly and he seems caught off guard and he smiles hesitantly back, I'll always remember his smile.

An undetermined amount of time passes and I'm back at the apartments. I'm picked up by a large man elegantly dressed who smells like pine trees, he says something and a women just as elegant comes into the room as well as several others. One who looks at me with an almost loathing that scares me badly. The other two smile shakily and look very relieved.

The woman smiles and the elegant couple take me to a dinner table. For a while there is laughter and celebrating the man says.

"Happy birthday, my little darling." His voice is gruff but very pleasant to listen to at nighttime when he reads to me. I giggle and the woman kisses my forehead, handing me a ring it's silver with my mothers and fathers family crests on it, they interlock and form a new crest, my own but still my families.

"Here is something to keep with you always, your father and I had it made especially for you." Her voice is as sweet as honey and lovingly gentle. I hug and kiss them both, then all hell brakes lose. The walls crumble and screams of terror fill the air. They both cover me. My puppy runs away and everything gets dark, I clutch my ring and never let it go it's the only thing left of my father and mother. I vaguely remember thinking that I never got to tell them about the boy.

I remember waking up and looking up at Treize in the hospital as my new life begin.

**Chapter One:**

**-The Little Prince and Princess-**

" _It will be the biggest event this year. Anyone who was of any great importance would be there; Ladies and Gentlemen, it is the seventh birthday of Knisa_ _Khushrenada! Treize Khushrenada and young Knisa are the last descendents of the Khushrenada family. This would be the first time that little Knisa will be seen publicly. Sense her parents Cacti Winner- Khushrenada and her father Venice Khushrenada died she has been living with her uncle. This will be the first time in over a hundred years that a child of the Khushrenada family will seen in a gathering before their tenth birthday!_ "

As the reporter continued Treize Khushrenada snorted in disgust and stood leaving the room, no one, not even servants were allowed in this room. But he had told Knisa that she was allowed in here yet she was far too withdrawn to venture in here. Besides she was getting ready for her party which would be in a few hours.

" _ **NO! Don't! Stop, Leave it alone!"**_

Treize muttered a curse and with all the nobility and grace of a worried parent he strode quickly from his room to find Knisa. Treize's eyes widened when he came upon the seen.

Knisa was clutching at her necklace, the small dainty chain that held her ring the only jewelry that she always wore, even to the bath and bed. The maid had a hold of the chain and ring yanking it.

"Stop it you stupid worthless brat!" Snarled the maid Knisa gave a small cry as the maid took her by the shoulders and started shaking her.

Treize growled his eyes flashing. But before Treize could take a step the maid was thrown violently against the wall. Knisa sobbing ran to him, he held her as she cried into his arms, he was shaken but didn't let her see it. Odd things like that often happened around Knisa and he had given up trying to figure out why.

Holding his anger in check while Knisa clung to him he called for security, his home guards took the maid away, while Treize ignored her pleas of innocence.

"Uncle Treize?" The timid voice of the seven-year-old reached his ears, he picked her up, easily carrying her to her play room.

"What is it Knisa?" He asked smoothing back her long bronzed and copper hair, noting the red marks the maids foolishness had dealt. Her eyes lowered she asked a question that made him want to hold her and protect her till she knew how precious she was to him.

"Am I worthless?" The whimpered words were shy and shaky.

"No my precious, you are worth more to me then anyone…" Knisa gave him a brilliant smile and a big hug, reassured she hoped off the chair and skipped back to her room. He shook his head in amusement.

"So easy to please at this age, heh, M'lord?" The soft voice of Knisa's guard Shi interrupted his thoughts. His realistic and strict partner Ping - who Treize had employed - gave Shi a dark look.

Shi was from a nearly forgotten people, tall and impressive, tanned skin, with black hair that fell to his back, tied and braided. With ancient amber eyes, which found most things amusing.

Ping was his opposite, pale skin that never seemed to burn. Serious blue green eyes, military cut hair that just bushed ears and forehead. He was a head shorter then Shi and of a more slender and lithe build.

Treize froze and spun on his heel, to face them. Treize felt anger boil up inside him. The two startled men froze and snapped to attention.

"Where were you two?" Purred Treize his anger finally seeping through. Shi stiffened sensing his mood.

"Taking a short brake, Sir. Mil told us she could dress Knisa alone." Ping answered soothingly.

Shi sighed inaudibly. He had been Knisa's guard sense the little girl had been adopted by Treize's brother. Shi had been away when the bomb had gone off and had been nearly inseparable from Knisa for half a year. He had earnestly begged Treize to let him stay by her side. He would not be intimidated into turning away now.

"What happened?" Inquired Shi softly. Treize stiffly told them what had happened in their absence, omitting the maids fate, then left them. Shi shook his head saddened yet amused. Ping scrawled at Shi frowning.

"What's so amusing?" Shi smirked.

"Believe in ghosts or spirits?" Ping snorted crossing his arms.

"Of course not!"

"Well I do, little Knisa wouldn't hurt a fly. But the spirit who protects her would do anything for that little lady." Ping snorted scrunching up his nose in disbelief.

"Shi?" Knisa popped her head from behind her bedroom door into the hall were the two stood guard.

"Yes Knisa?" Shi titled his head studying the little girl, who fingered the ring on her necklace. A blush spread over her cheeks and she motioned for him to lend her his ear. A game they had started when they had first met. He 'lent his ear' while Ping watched them out of the corner of his eye.

"How many people will be there?" Shi chuckled softly.

"Not many, not few." Knisa's face scrunched up and she nodded seriously, closing the bedroom door again.

"How do you do that?" Asked Ping in an awed voice, Shi smiled mysteriously.

"A lot of practice." Much to Shi's amusement, Ping responded by rolling his eyes.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Milliardo Peacecraft was annoyed. His parents had tricked him into going to this birthday party and no one, other then Relena, seemed to be his age. He watched his parents mingle with important people and his little sister sat on a bench on the patio looking as bored as he felt.

Out of the corner of his eye he catches sight of a little girl about his age talking exuberantly with a tanned man who although focused on her seems to watch everyone at once.

Suddenly the dark mans amber eyes seem to jump to him and Milliardo feels as if he's being examined both in soul and outwardly. The man nods to him and the little girl turns to see Milliardo and Relena smiling brilliantly at him, as if she's found her best friend in a crowd of strangers.

The girl tugs on his sleeve and he smiles softly at her. Though they look nothing alike Milliardo feels that they are as close as family, unexpectedly the man scoops up the girl and strides toward them.

Milliardo feels a little apprehension and fear at the upcoming meeting. The man is clearly her guard and he is one of the biggest men he has ever seen bigger then his father even.

"Here we are Lady Knisa." The big mans voice is soft surprising Milliardo, he would have thought it to be loud and harsh.

"Thank you Shi!" Knisa chirped, for Milliardo could think of no other way to describe her answer and the enthusiasm behind it. Knisa turned to Milliardo and smiled so sweetly Milliardo couldn't help but smile softly back.

"Milliardo Peacecraft." He said introducing himself as was proper and waiting for the girl to do the same.

"Welcome to my birthday party Milliardo Peacecraft, I'm Lady Knisa Khushrenada."

With those words Knisa curtsied gracefully and waited politely for Milliardo to speck. This certainly wasn't what Milliardo had expected for the petite girl to say and he was caught off guard. So he blurted out the first thing he could think of

"It's a nice house."

He felt his face flush. The Khushrenada home was many things but a house it was clearly not, more like a mansion crossed with a medieval castle. Knisa giggles eyes full of mirth and laughter at his expense, but to Milliardo's surprise she calms and specks again.

"It sure is, have you seen anyone else our age?"

Milliardo shakes his head, disappointed Knisa glances at her bodyguard.

"I told you Shi! Treize forget to invite important people with children my age." Shi shock his head.

"No, my little princess, I think it is the other way around. The important parents forgot to bring their children so excited they were to go to a Khushrenada's birthday." Knisa grinned and Shi winked back.

Milliardo was shocked at how casually they discussed nobles and important political people.

 _But then_ , Milliardo thought. _They might as well for Knisa was from one of the most important of those families, a family,_ he reminded himself. _Of both greater noble birth, and excellent politic success_.

"What do you think Milliardo? Will Treize be angry at them?" Knisa asked waving a hand to include every adult in the room. Milliardo wisely kept his mouth shut, but nodded, agreeing none the less.

Shi's golden eyes checked the room again and landed on Relena.

"Well Lady Knisa it seems you have another guest your age, if a little younger." Shi intoned softly to his charge.

"Oh really Shi? How wonderful! Come on Milliardo lets go greet –"

"Her." Finished Shi for Knisa when she paused.

"I know her already." Stated Milliardo abashed for not mentioning his younger sister before.

"You do?" Knisa questioned curious eyes meeting his. Milliardo nodded, a slight blush touching his cheeks.

"She is Relena my sister." Milliardo explained. Knisa nodded and Shi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go meet her, she looks lonely. I am sure she would be glad for another girl of her own age to talk to." Shi urged, giving Knisa a little push in Relena's direction.

Knisa smiled at Milliardo, taking his hand and pulling him along to meet his own sister. Relena looked up as they approached, startled to see Shi and Knisa accompanying him.

Relena stood and curtseyed clumsily.

"Relena Peacecraft."

Knisa smiled at Relena and copied her curtsey much more gracefully.

"Lady Knisa Khushrenada." Knisa said softly obviously having had to rehearse these words earlier. Milliardo saw the respect and admiring look in Relena's eyes.

"Please to meet you, the foods good."

It seemed inventing complementary yet simple greetings was a family trait their parents hadn't told them about. Knisa grinned at the lightly blushing Relena.

"Yes it is, not many games though."

Relena nodded happy to change the topic. Milliardo looked on thoughtfully into the distance.

"We could play tag or hide and seek." Milliardo suggested, Knisa and Relena glanced at each other an unidentifiable look passing between them.

Suddenly both lunged toward him, yelling in unison.

"Tag your it!" Then running into the gardens, disappearing into the tree shadows.

This was how they spent the rest of Knisa's birthday party, playing their combined versions of tag and hide an seek. Shi watched over them, amused by both the three children's carefree laughter and games.

Shi's sharp ears heard Treize approaching with two other footsteps following closely after.

"Shi have you seen Knisa?" Demanded Treize, Shi nodded toward the gardens.

"Indeed the Lady and two youths are playing tag and hide an seek in the gardens." Shi answered Treize calmly, trying to sooth Treize's anxiety.

"Oh thank God." Sighed a woman's relived voice.

"Relena! Milliardo! Come out of the gardens! The party is over." Called the man.

"You have to promise not to be mad at us." Came Knisa's sheepish reply. Treize shock his head smiling despite himself.

"Very well my dear, you have my word. I shell not be mad at you."

"Our parent's too!" Called Milliardo's voice. The two Peacecraft parents shared unreadable looks.

"We won't be mad my loves." Their mother said soothingly, coaxing her feelings of unease down.

Almost as one three dirty children with torn finery clothes and smudged faces came out of the gardens. Mr. Peacecraft sighed and shook his head a rueful grin on his face; Mrs. Peacecraft sighed with dismay.

Treize bent down to Knisa's height and with no regard to his clothes she ran and jumped into his arms. Knisa yawned, and Treize picked her up.

"As this is undoubtedly the Lady's idea of games, I invite you all to stay the night. I shell see to it your children's clothes are replaced."

Mr. Peacecraft and Mrs. Peacecraft were reluctant but Treize insisted and they agreed to it in the end. It was several months later when a disaster stole Relena of her memories- she was welcomed into the Darlen family. Leaving Treize at Knisa's agreement to gladly take in a distraught Milliardo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; and that's where the present "history/beginning" of the character ended, I never got farther then that, however much I wanted to. Creating _Knisa Khushrenada/_ _Zhoria Merquise_ in the beginning was to fill in "gaps" with Duo's and Herro's (and Zech's) past; but, in the beginning, she was Zhoria, and with Goryo, could travel the universe, she started out as someone entirely different, this is her in the _original_ idea…as "Knisa Young" makes _me_ shudder in horror. She would have zipped in out of many 'verses, corrupting all, I'm very glad that while I wrote bits of those early adventures I'd never posted or finished the majority of them. Until now…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Never to Return_

_Part 1_

_Meet Knisa Young, Pilot 07_

' _The Mercenary'_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Chapter 1: A message from the past

"We have a massage." Heero Yuy, a messy brown haired youth with blue eyes, stated. His five companions looked up obviously waiting to be told what the message contained.

" _Pilots, there is much we haven't told you we hadn't seen the need to, but we have gotten information we didn't have before. Once there was a sixth Gundam, and the trainer was a dear colleague of ours, her child was younger then the rest of you - she was raised on earth to become its guardian, but her loyalty was to us. There was an incident were there camp was destroyed, and our colleague Madame X died. The plans for her child's gundam were stolen; we have a reason to believe that Oz has her, and that her loyalties are yet to be decided. If she is still loyal, we must have her back her position in Oz is perfect she would become our spy._

_This is your mission do you choose to accept?'"_

The message turned mission was greeted in silence, Quatre a blond haired blue eyed boy was trying to fathom the idea of a sixth pilot being raised and trained by Oz after their trainer was killed. The rest were in similar states, Duo Maxwell, pilot 02, a braided brown haired young man with purple tinted blue eyes smirked.

"Mission accepted." He spoke for himself, and for the others that didn't say anything. It was unspoken but agreed upon that they would try their best to save someone who they had never known, yet felt the stirrings of loyalty to.

Knisa Young glared at the innocent looking ceiling, Knisa was trained as pilot 07. Knisa was 15 years old, and had been training since before six years of age, but Madame X had died on her, and a man named Treize Khushrenada had taken her in, to train her. In solo missions, back then she had been eleven now six years later she was angry at being given the task - she was "given" a mission and also had to share it with two fellow OZ soldiers. Lucrezia Noin, and ZechsMerquise.

Even though Knisa was a Gundam pilot, like their enemies, she was loyal to Treize - and the rest of OZ, for the most part, saw her as his responsibility if they did not like her. Knisa had never met the Gundam Pilots. She saw no reason for their dislike. While she had been in training Knisa was like a shadow in battle, so she had earned her right to keep a better version of her original Gundam Shadow (when Madam X had been killed she had left plans that had been built for Knisa) renamed "Gundam Shade". It referred to her loyalty, not her fighting style.

Knisa fingered her red-brown short-chopped hair; it still felt like a soft pup's fur to her fingers. She had often been told that her eyes were "as fathomless as the ocean" as a child - and that's why Madame X had chosen her for the sixth pilot; to fool the enemy into thinking Knisa was a innocent little girl that couldn't take care of her self.

Knisa scowled at that thought, she had never really been outside – never saw the ocean. Sure on missions she went outside, but that was usually at night, so she was left feeling awkward with Treize, who was kind to the child with otherwise no social skill. Knisa didn't think she had anything in common with those who lived "normal" lives, perhaps it was arrogance but she just didn't "fit".

" _Knisa, please report to the hanger_." Announced the monotone computer voice that went through to her room, and _only_ through to her room….

Knisa straitened her black boots, pants, shirt, jacket, and hat, all black; her favorite colors were black, silver, and gold, but they only had black uniforms so soldiers didn't really have a choice in the matter.

With a glance in a mirror, she went out the door and walked through the halls to the hangers. She walked through the door, and was met by her future partners, she glanced at them - they nodded at her and made there way over to her.

"I'm Zechs Merquise, this is LucreziaNoin, and you are little Shadow?" Knisa narrowed her eyes at him, disliking the "little shadow" comment. He seemed surprised.

"My true name is Knisa Young, but if you must call me something on the mission, call me Shadow, I prefer it to my true name." Knisa said regarding them with cold eyes.

"My dear, you must be more polite to them, for they will likely become closer to you then any, other then myself." Treize said, coming through the door after listening to the conversation.

"Treize, you know me better then anyone in Oz. I will not be paired with anyone for long, I am a loner, simple as that – I won't change because of one mission." Knisa said with a nod in his direction.

"Ah, but my dear Lady Shadow, you and the three of them are the only ones besides my self who will be the biggest threat to the Gundam pilots." Treize said confidently.

"Have you forgotten so easily Treize? They are as I was, to become a pilot as well; I highly doubt that the trainers of the Gundam pilots would forget about me. I didn't become a pilot because of Madame X's death, they will indeed recognize me, and kill me, before anyone can say otherwise. They will view me as a traitor; I will not become as they, nor will I fight when it is they who attack me. For it is my fate to die by their hands, such is the fate of a traitor." Knisa said, eyes not betraying any emotion. nor did her voice waver the slightest. Treize stiffened at Knisa's tone of voice; he had only heard it once before over the years and the result had nearly been her death in a mission.

"You are not a traitor Knisa, nor were you ever, I took you from them it is not as you who betrayed them - you had no choice." Treize replied calmly.

"You have a solo mission; we have news that the pilots are guarding someone, find out whom, and then try to get close to them." Knisa nodded, and walked out of the room, Treize only sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to earn her trust, and it won't be easy." Treize said ruefully the other three only nodded.

Knisa was hidden in the shadows as she made her way to the hanger, it was standard procedure not to use her gundam until night. She silently got into the jeep that was waiting for her, a young man with blond hair that was tied into a pony tail and green eyes glanced at her and smiled as he started briefing her. Treize had taken care of her papers and had shipped her uniform to the school, everything she needed was there her dorm was located on the other side of the wing from the gundam pilots.

"Chapter 2; meeting old allys"

It was Knisa's turn to scout the area, she took Gundam Shade and took to the night air as she flew faster then many radars could sense. She smiled, she was free for a time - up in the sky was the closest thing she could get to freedom - her entire life had been about following orders, doing missions, completing missions, she had never in her entire life failed a mission and she didn't intend to ever do so.

A flash of metal in the moonlight made her turn around and head towards it, she landed close to were she thought she had seen it, and got out of her gundam, by jumping from head, to shoulder, to the ground. She walked warily towards it and her green eyes widened, then narrowed, before her were five gundams. ' _So the gundam pilots are here'_ was her last thought before a twig snapped, she swung around to see 01, Heero Yuy, and 05, Wufei Chang, both had their guns pointed towards her.

She knew she was in big trouble, especially when she saw she was surrounded by the five pilots - each had a gun pointed at her, Knisa sighed, deciding to speak.

"I am no threat to you gundam pilots, 01, Heero Yuy, 02 Duo Maxwell, 03, Trowa Barton, 04, Quatre Winner, 05, Wufei Chang; unless Treize orders it, which he didn't, so do what you will." Knisa said plainly, resigned to her death.

"Who are you woman?" Wufei asked harshly, they had come here for one reason, and they wouldn't be delayed.

"Knisa Young, also known as Lady Shadow, former gundam pilot 07 trained by Madame X, who is now dead, pilot of Gundam Shade; currant job, OZ soldier." Knisa said, smirking without humor.

The five Gundam pilots glanced at each other, and then Heero nodded.

"Your coming with us." It was all that he said, but Knisa shook her head.

"I not going anywhere without Gundam Shade." Knisa said stubbornly.

"Then pilot it out." Duo said simply, Knisa smiled slightly.

"You truly think I'll go willingly? Such faith, I'm flattered 02, very well I'll do you wish, but be warned if an Oz pilot comes, I will fight along side them." Knisa said, Oz had done something to her, they thought, or had some hold over her.

With her warning they headed toward their Gundams, while Knisa did the same, they took off and headed toward Quatre's mansion. Only to land, hidden by an underground base, once they had gotent out of their gundams, headed for the mansion, then to the front room, to question Knisa who sat down in a chair, knowing what to expect...

"Why didn't you try to escape?" Trowa asked, surprisingly the first to question her.

"You truly think I can 03? I am no fool, you would have killed me it is as simple as that. Why die without honor, running away from those that were originally meant to be ally, and then become worse enemies?" Knisa asked in turn, they had no answer for her, and did not bother to.

"Why do you fight for Treize Khushrenada?" Duo asked spiting his name out like venom.

"Do you think I had a choice 02? After Madame X's death the Alliance took me, and unknowingly to Treize, some soldiers – my very first memory there is being chained to a wall and beaten until I couldn't move. When they asked me if I would join them, I would have preferred to die, so I answered no. They continued to beat me until my will was nearly broken, I was without a purpose, so when next they asked. I said nothing they took this as a yes, so they stopped the beatings, and I regained my heath. Still without a purpose I was trained as an OZ solider, Treize decided I should fight him - I did, he befriended me, taking pity I suppose, and I take my orders from only him." Knisa answered, the bland expressions made her want to fidget.

"How old are you?" Quatre asked, Knisa raised an eyebrow.

"Fifteen – fourteen, I don't rightly know, why do you ask 04?" Knisa asked in turn.

"How old were you when they beat you?" Quatre continued, clearing his throat.

"Before that, Madame Z had begun to train me when I was very young, I think I was ten was when they found me, I was trained by the Alliance at twelve." Knisa answered, eyes flicking over the mansion, though she knew they wouldn't take her someplace that wasn't secure.

"Bastards! Beating a child at ten years old…" Quatre whispered angrily under his breath, the rest of the Gundam Pilots were thinking along the same lines, as Quatre. Only with more detail, pain, and blood - needless to say - the Gundam Pilots were pissed off.

"Do you know Zechs Merquise?" Heero questioned then.

"01, not only do I know Zechs, he and I along with Noin, and Treize are on a team that's mission is to destroy the Alliance as well as yourselves." Knisa said smirking slightly.

"Why are you telling us this?" Wufei asked, Knisa smirked cruelly in turn.

"05, my morals are the same as yours, but all rules have a loop hole, it is only a matter of finding it, in this case the rule says 'tell _your_ enemies nothing of OZ'. Enemies is a vague word, it means a person you yourself don't enjoy the company of. However, if I were to consider the Gundam Pilots enemies, I would myself be my enemy, therefore, since I was at one point a Gundam Pilot, I don't consider the Gundam Pilots enemies, even if they consider myself an enemy. So it all depends on my morals in the end, 05, in this case it works in your favor." Knisa explained in a soft tone.

Duo smiled and then grinned widely.

"That's clever, what do you say to joining us?" asked Duo hopefully, Knisa sighed and shook her head.

"02, if I were to join you, _they_ would know my every weakness, and strike without mercy. In the end I would be captured, then killed, I would be of no use to you against Alliance or OZ. However, I have no intension of fighting, or killing, any of you - in fact I could even spy on them for you, but I warn you now if I am discovered, I will be killed in an instant, but I'm willing to do so if you wish it." Knisa said unable to help herself – it was the first time someone had offered sympathy – the first time she'd felt a connection to someone.

Heero nodded in agreement, while Duo frowned.

"But in battle we could cover your weaknesses, and train you so that you have different skills, or relay on different skills." Duo objected, Quatre smiled the others glanced at the two.

"Are you sure you want me to join you? I'm perfectly content to be a spy." Knisa suggested, the other five pilots looked at each other.

"Yes we're sure." Wufei said, the others making sounds of agreements ' _it's nice'_ mused Knisa ' _to feel as if you belong'._

"Then you are a Gundam pilot, and our new spy against the Aliience and OZ." Trowa said finally.

Knisa nodded, stood up, and bowed to the waist, then went to her Gundam. The five others following her, Heero gave her a com-link which is like a walky-talky only stronger; after thanking them, she got in her Gundam and took off for the base.

" _Chapter three; dangers_ "

When she got to the base, she was confronted by Lady Une.

"Lady Shadow, I was wondering what took you so long?" She questioned curiously, inwardly hoping the other women wouldn't notice anything …odd.

"Intruders." Was Knisa's curt reply.

Lady Une nodded, she was now familiar with her sometime-partners stoic ways.

"Treize is resigning from being in charge of OZ; so now OZ is splitting into two - Zechs, Noin, and I are staying loyal to Treize. What about you?" Lady Une asked, her fingers resting against her gun – the Lady Shadow was too dangerous an enemy to fall against Treize.

"I am loyal to only my morals, Lady Une. But as OZ has split, I'm loyal to Treize as well." At Knisa's answer, Lady Une nodded and walked away.

Knisa walked away as well. ' _I must warn the other Gundam Pilots'_ was her last thought before she went to her room. Meanwhile, Treize had decided to resign from Oz, thus causing Oz to split in two - those loyal to Treize and those loyal to the Alliance.

Knisa with Lady Une, Noin, Zechs, and Treize were in a meeting.

"Why not team up with the pilots?" Knisa asked, Treize nodded thoughtfully.

"The thought has crossed my mind, Knisa, but how would we contact them?" Treize wondered aloud with a hint of a smile.

"Leave that to me, Treize, I'll deal with my own - you just worry about gathering the troops." Knisa said standing up and leaving the room to contact the pilots.

Noin glanced at the closed door Knisa had gone through.

"What do you think she meant by, 'my own', do you think she betrayed us?" Noin asked,

Treize let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Noin, Knisa is the first of you that I found, and she would be the last of you four that I would suspect for treason, Knisa was trained to be a Gundam Pilot before we killed her trainer. She is in a way both an OZ solider and a Gundam Pilot, it makes sense that she would know where they were at all times. Though she doesn't betray their secrets to me, and she doesn't betray our secrets to them." Treize said sincerely.

Noin nodded, Zechs however was both curious of her, and worried of betrayal from the mysteries girl.

"Besides, she's proven her loyalties to both me and the Gundam Pilots many times over the years, you need not worry about that." Treize continued.

Zechs wouldn't take that answer, after excusing himself from the meeting, he followed her. Rounding the corner he faltered at hearing her talking to someone three someone's to be more precise three someone's that happened to be Heero, Trowa, and Duo…..

"Chapter 4: A secret meeting"

"Knisa-babe? Why did you ask to see us in person?" Duo, the American braided pilot asked curiously.

"Because, there is trouble hiding in the shadows, OZ is breaking into two groups, those that follow Lord Treize, and those that follow the Romafeller Foundation, and I am with Lord Treize." Knisa said leaning against the wall, glaring coldly at the wall opposite to her, purposely not meeting them in the eyes.

Duo shivered at two things 1.) Knisa, a former Gundam pilot had just referred to their enemies leader as her "master" her Lord and 2.) Her voice was becoming more like Heero's every day. Trowa nodded and glanced at the Oz pilot worriedly.

"Also, Lord Treize has asked you to join him for a while to defeat the Romafeller Foundation." Knisa added making eye contact with each of the three pilots.

"We will join with Treize if anyone, K-Chan" Duo said confidently nodding once.

"Zechs, you say a word to anyone of what you have seen, and you will live to regret it." Heero said not startling anyone of the three that had been talking, Zechs stepped out of the shadows, and nodded. Understanding in part what the Gundam pilot was saying, and with that the five went their separate ways - three to inform the others abut the new information, and two to inform Treize that the Gundam pilots had agreed to help after that was done, Heero was told to take Knisa to a meeting that would change the sixes lives forever.

Meanwhile, the creators of the gundams called the pilots to them, to inform the six of there heritage the six gundam pilots were seated and so the secret meeting began Dr. J cleared his throat and began.

"It started as an innocent project that the five of us and Madam X began."

"The project was believed to be purely myth, but the six of us succeeded and created a magic destroyer to make the last of the magic users mere non magical humans we soon realized that the magic we had control of didn't fade away." Master O said.

"So we mixed it with the strongest humans and all magical and non animals DNA and divided it into six volunteer women." Dr. J said.

"You six are the result, you six are a new stronger breed we call Canimoric; you six are the first of your kind." Dr. G finished.

Knisa's eyes had widened, the others showed similar reactions.

"But we look human, what your telling us can't be true!" Duo denied harshly, Dr. J chuckled.

"You look human because you want to be human, if you wanted to look different more animal, for instance, you would." Dr. J said.

"Also you will be gaining powers so don't be surprised." Dr J finished and with that the meeting was over, and the six left. The five gundam pilots to their mansion, and Knisa to OZ.

Chapter 5: Truths and the battle

Knisa stretched onto her cot remarkably cat-like in her movements. A siren sounded Knisa jumped up and ran to were Lord Treize's room were, she was soon met by the rest of her team mates.

" _Lord Treize has been captured, if you wish to save him deliver gundam pilots 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, and 06 to us at L1_." A voice said over the loud speakers, Knisa's eyes hardened and before anyone could stop her, she ran to the launching pad where her Gundam Shade was, and launched it into space. Speeding to L1 to face the Romafeller Foundation.

"Unauthorized passage, please state name and mission." Acomputerized voice said

"Gundam pilot 06, of Gundam Shade, suicide mission to L1 to find Lord Treize and fight the Romafeller Foundation." Knisa stated switching on the Zero system her eye glowed a creepy yellow.

"Ah, 06, most loyal to Treize; how do you plead for your crimes against humanity?" Drawled the voice of DekimBarton, Knisa's sea green amber tinted eyes narrowed.

"Guilty, but I did not come here to plead, or talk to you Dekim, I came to fight, and I will not, unlike the rest of the gundam pilots, retreat without my Lord." Knisa hissed darkly.

A sudden burst of yellow energy hit Shade in her chest plate, Knisa's hair flied around her in a invisible wind, and she griped the weapon handles tightly smiling manically she fired three dozen homing missiles at Dekim's base.

"Knisa! What the hell are you doing?" Heero shouted over the vid com, Knisa looked at him and the other Gundam Pilots behind and around her.

"Heero, stay back, the Zero system is on. This is a warning to all who wish to stop me, you may not survive." Knisa stated coldly the others were shocked at her words, Duo growled murderously.

"Which of you fucking idiots put the god-damned Zero system in her Gundam?" Duo yelled through the com link to the Oz soldiers on the other end.

"None of them did, Duo, I did it myself." Knisa answered in monotone, Trowa's eyes widened.

"Knisa! Behind you!" The Heavyarms pilot yelled, Knisa screamed as the beam hit her and tossed Shade, into Nataku, who caught the other pilot.

"Knisa! Can you hear me?" Quatre asked worriedly.

"Zero system off-line, oxygen's gonna be gone in 4 minutes or less, life support systems will be shut off in 2 minutes, operational systems off-line, exertion sequences shut off, exit doors have ice sheets, vid com and voice is the only thing totally in working order." Knisa stated.

"Sorry guy's I failed….win this one for me….it is so cold….I'm so sleepy……" Knisa's voice trailed off.

"Knisa, oh god…..wake up!" Wufei yelled shaking Gundam Shade, who didn't respond -the Gundams started glowing green, and Gundam Shade had floated into the center of the gathered group of gundams, pouring life energy into there fallen comrade and awakening her.

"Amazing boys everything is operational with the exception of the Zero system." Knisa stated over the vid screen.

"Good to hear that Knisa, alright Dekim - you nearly killed 06, prepare your base you will face our vengeance." Heero said over the vid screen to Dekim's base.

"No one hurts Knisa without paying for it." said Quatre.

"Prepare for death" Trowa stated.

"In payment, your death shall be painful." Wufei growled out.

"I'll make sure that you burn in hell for what you've done to K-Chan…" Duo said smiling his god o' death smile.

"Now!" Knisa yelled, as one the pilots fired thier strongest weapons at the base, demolishing it and engulfing the six pilots in a rainbow of color that made them disappear…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; looking back on it, I think I can safely call this my first fanfiction – very short, no? but the _idea_ of Knisa fascinated me – the woman had her loyalties tied, those who she was born to serve with and those who had taken her and she felt grateful to, she never really was more then "a mercenary" at heart, and I am very grateful I never gave her a love interest – not really. Well, there is a reason I called this story" never to return" here are some of the other adventures I wanted Knisa to share with the pilots. Or just wanted the pilots to have…Knight Hunters: Weiß Kreuz…I might actually do a cross like that with Gundam, just without Gundam Wing. Be warned, the following isn't editing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Never To Return

Part 2

Meet the Assassins

**Chapter 1: The Arrival and a New Life**

A sudden burst of light caused four young men, one named Ran/Aya Fujimiya that had red hair and violet eyes, another named Yohji Kudou who had slightly long brown hair and green eyes, another with dark brown hair and brown eyes named Ken Hidaka, and Omi Tsukiyono the youngest of the four who had dark honey-brown hair and dark blue eyes, they were currently thanking fate that it was a hot day and they had worn sun glasses they were surprised to see five young men and a young woman laying on the ground or on there knees.

A young man with messy brown hair and cold Persian blue eyes who was known as Heero Yuy looked at them as if they could pose a treat to something, which they could but at present moment they didn't know who the five were but they all looked around 17 though, a young man had a brown hair in a braid and cobalt blue eyes he was known as Duo Maxwell

A blond with innocent blue eyes named Quatre Winner also looked up but he seemed more worried over the seemingly youngest of the six. A brown haired young man with his bangs hanging over his left eye and had green eyes named Trowa Barton was also watching them, and the last young man with black hair that seemed to have his hair in a painful ponytail he had ebony eyes an was named Chang Wufei. The only girl had brown short chopped hair and sea green eyes her name was Knisa Young

The five all got to there feet the young woman still unconscious and being held by Quatre

"01, 06 is hurt…badly" stated Duo worriedly looking at the girl in Quatre's arms "Sir do you know what year it is?" asked Wufei, he had asked Yohji who was shell shocked so he answered without flirting which was very rare "May, 5th, 2000, A.D."

The five shared a glance and the braided one cursed in three different languages (English, Japanese, and Chinese) and the others looked around curiously Heero sighed and nodded when Quatre looked at him okaying telling the four young men who they were

"Hello my name is Quatre Winner, these are my friends Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang and our friend needs medical assistance please help us" said Quatre hopefully

Aya glanced at the others and nodded Omi smiled and latched onto Quatre's hand and with a

"Sure follow me" Omi dragged him to Yohji's car there was only room for two more (other then Knisa) so Trowa and Duo went with Knisa to the hospital with Yohji driving crazily away them screeching to a halt three blocks away

Quatre let out a sad sigh and glanced at Heero and Wufei

"Heero, do you know where the Gundams are?" Heero nodded taking out a tracking device from who knows where and walking off with the other two pilots following him after what seemed like half an hour they found the Gundams and had been hidden by Deathscythe Hells cloaking system and after getting the six Gundams hid they tock off to find the other three members of the Gundam team

**Chapter 2: Planning and the Escape**

Walking into the hospitals lobby Quatre walked to the main desk with the other two following behind him a young woman looked up with an eye brow raised

"Excuse me, miss a friend of ours is here, do you know were I can find her?" asked Quatre politely

"What's her name?" asked the young woman

"Knisa" stated Heero "Oh, she is in room B6" said the lady waving toward the elevator Quatre nodded and the three went to the elevator and Wufei pressed B and after being tortured with elevator music the elevator stopped and the three got off and looked for room 6 which Trowa stood guarding Trowa nodded and Heero stayed outside with Trowa wail Quatre and Wufei went inside Duo was sending death glares at the four strangers especially at Yohji

Quatre sighed and Wufei went to stand/lean on the other side of Knisa's bed

"Duo how's K-Chan doing?" asked Quatre kindly Duo sighed

"Knisa's fine except for the play-boy who thinks K-Chan is cute" growled Duo who glared at Yohji threateningly.

"Ugg...Wufei? Duo? Quatre?...what happened?...Where are we? ...and who are those four?" interrupted Knisa sitting up and raising an eye brow at the four boys at the end of her bed Trowa and Heero entered the room both leaning against the side of the door

"We're not sure where we are babe, or what happened for that matter, and those four are Aya Fujimiya the one with red hair and violet eyes, Yohji Kudou is the one with slightly long brown hair and green eyes, the one with brown hair and brown eyes named Ken Hidaka, and the last one is Omi Tsukiyono the youngest of the four who has light brown hair and blue eyes" said Duo smiling at her

"Shade?" said Knisa looking to Heero "Hidden" answered the stoic wing pilot Knisa nodded "This is Knisa Young" said Quatre to the four boys Knisa blinked and shrugged getting out of the hospital bed

"Quatre...how much money do we have?" asked Knisa, Quatre blinked

"ummm not counting the cards we have a few billion or so" Knisa nodded

"Where is the nearest mountain area?" asked Knisa to the four silent boys who she didn't know

"20 miles" answered Omi, Knisa smiled at the young boy

"Duo we need a large jeep...that can fit all six of us with out me having to sit on anyone" said Knisa, Duo pouted then with a wink he smirked

"I'm on it babe, and you owe me big time though Shadow" said Duo leaving the room Knisa rolled her eyes

"Wufei go with the braided baka so he doesn't get killed and find a map" said Knisa, Wufei smirked then nodded and left the room.

Knisa glanced at Quatre "Please take Trowa and get us some clothes that are black or camouflaged and weapons, food, and that kind of stuff" Quatre smiled gently and nodded Trowa glanced at the four boys and then left with Quatre

Knisa sighed and looked at Heero "Lets get outta here and find a place that will fit the six of us" said Knisa standing up, a nurse came into the room and Knisa frowned "Get me my clothes" said Knisa the nurse nodded and left the room then came back with her clothes "Thank you" Knisa said the nurse who shooed Aya, Yohji, Ken, and Omi out of the room when she tried to get Heero to leave he glared at the poor nurse "Ma'am it's okay he's my husband" said Knisa the nurse nodded understandingly and left the room not noticing Heero's eyes had widened and a dark blush had spread across his face

Knisa pulled the wight cloth hanger around so Heero couldn't see her dressing, "You could have told her the truth" muttered Heero, Knisa let out a fake laugh "What that we pilot unknown missions and we've been the main fighters in a war that has lasted longer then we thought it would, that the five of us have been raised from an early age to fight in that war?" said Knisa pushing back the hanger dressed in her normal black clothes and frowning at him

"Heero the six of us would be put in a mental word incase you haven't noticed there are no colonies the air here is better then any in our time we don't even know where we are...come on lets find a secluded base and find out were the hell we all are" said Knisa sighing and leaving the hospital room Heero following silently after her

The two pilots stopped "Knisa we have to get out of here without injuring anyone or anyone knowing we left" said Heero Knisa glanced at him and sighed "I know Heero you take the lead" stated Knisa Heero nodded as they slipped out the back way Heero glanced around and spotted the four people that had helped them get Knisa to the hospital that the two were currently leaving

Knisa smirked the two pilots silently left the hospital there were no witnesses and the two left to find there Gundams Heero had token his laptop and had easily hacked into the satellites and found a place that would hide the six pilots nicely and there Gundams as well Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa came at seven at night with a camouflaged jeep Knisa glanced at Heero and smirked

"We found a place to stay 26 miles east there is a abandoned mansion, here are the maps, and the blueprints of the building I've contacted the owner and have sent 20 million to him for it we now own it and the surrounding 200 acres he'll be coming by tomorrow to give us the papers for it" said Heero the others nodded

"But not to attract attention we'll send every one but Trowa, Knisa and myself to it, you three will pilot the Gundams to the mansion at tonight and hide them under it as you can see there is more then enough room on the bottom level you contact us through the two way cell phones so we know what to get for the place, and we keep the jeep here with us" said Heero, Quatre nodded and he with Wufei and Duo got ready to go to the mansion wail Heero, Trowa, and Knisa set off to find a hotel they could stay at until the other three got settled

Trowa found a hotel near a popular flower shop known as the Koneko, Knisa sent a message to Duo and the others to tell them the location of the hotel they had chosen it was a pretty good bargain at 30 dolor's a night the hotel room with a two bedroom it was an unspoken agreement that Trowa and Heero would share a room and Knisa would get the other room for her self

Knisa and Heero did research on the planet and what had been happening for the past 15 years as well as the history's on the four young men that had helped them to say that Heero was amused would be a under statement after sharing his findings with the other two and sending a e-mail to the others on what he had discovered to the mansion and was assured by Wufei that they had arrived safely with the Gundams and had hidden them he went to bed

**Chapter 3: Shopping and new Enemies and Alleys**

The sun shown through the closed wight curtains it was a 'unholy hour to rise' and many people slept till at least 6 but the shrill sound of two alarm clocks sounded and the three people in the apartment rose and showered and got ready for life in a new world...

Heero and Trowa walked into the kitchen and were greeted by Knisa who had breakfast brought up for her two fellow pilots eggs and pancakes with milk set out on plastic plates, cups and utensils

"Quatre called a few minutes ago and said that they need lots of food especially if we're going to feed as Wufei put it 'the bottomless pit' so I'm going to go shopping for food for the guys at the mansion and so forth" said Knisa, the other two nodded and started eating when they were finished they throw the stuff away

"I'll come too" said Trowa, Knisa shrugged and the two left leaving behind a researching Heero who was finding out the past of the four boys who had helped the six pilots yesterday wail we leave behind Heero lets follow Knisa and Trowa shell we?

Trowa drove through the streets looking for a supermarket finding a parking space the two got out of the jeep and walked into the store getting two shopping carts the two headed to the food section grabbing Popsicles, Cookies, Hot Dogs, Hamburgers, Milk, Burritos and anything else the two knew Duo would eat

Then came the entertaining part buying the stuff...The clerk smiled sweetly at the two quite teens then she saw what the two were buying needless to say if her mouth went any lower it would touch the floor so ringing up the food to a total of 89.93 she watched as the young woman seemingly unfazed by the high amount and give her a hundred and she gave the young woman that she concluded was close to someone rich her change and watched the two silent teens pick up the groceries with seemingly no effort and walk to there six seating jeep and put there groceries in and get in and drive away the clerk sighed and turned back to her line

The jeeps phone rung and Trowa picked it up

"Hi this is Quatre, Trowa please give the phone to Knisa" Trowa nodded and gave it to Knisa

"Hello Quatre, stop bye the flower shop? Okay can I ask why, k we'll pick up the braided idiot" the short conversation ended and Knisa smirked

"What did Quatre say?" inquired the silent pilot

"Apparently Wufei put a tracking device on Duo and Duo didn't like being in that mansion so he flew over here and was picked up by our four mystery men and they took him to the flower shop" said Knisa, Trowa shock his head silently amused the trip passed in silence and then the two silent pilots parked there jeep and walked into the flower shop that was swamped by teenage girls drooling over four boys apparently they were the store clerks

Knisa chuckled at the four boy's predicament Trowa smirked

"Alright Trowa lets get these girls out of here so we can speck to those four" Trowa nodded and smiled, Trowa's eyes glowed green and he floated a few feet of the ground the earth shock and the normally harmless plants were turned wild, dangerous and poisonous plants grew from the ground the teenage girls screamed and ran from the building going home then everything turned normal and it seemed as if nothing had happened

The four Weiss boys stared in shock as Trowa's eyes stopped glowing and he came back down to the ground Knisa smirked

"Where is Duo Maxwell" was the only thing she said to the four before Duo came flying down from the stairs and landed near Knisa and Trowa

"Wicked trick Trowa, Babe nice to see yah back on yah feet" said Duo winking at her Knisa rolled her eyes and smirked

"How about a deal you never saw us, your fan girls will be back tomorrow no one will remember anything it was all a illusion" said Knisa using her raw power to hypnotize the four into believing her words then to teleport them to the apartment

Duo chucked Knisa needed to work on her teleportation landings Heero had been sitting on a chair Knisa was now sitting on his lap with Trowa on her lap the three's weight combined caused the chair to topple over and the three were on the ground

Duo couldn't resist the temptation to tease the three

"Knisa is there something you need to tell us?" said Duo, Knisa growled Trowa hurriedly got off the two stoic pilots and Knisa got off of Heero and Duo 'meeped' and ran out the door with Knisa running after him with her gun in her hand Trowa sighed and hopped Knisa remembered that it was illegal to kill

As Duo ran out the door he realized it was sun set and silently thanked Shinigami running into a well placed and abandoned park Duo quickly found a tree and climbed into it just barely hearing Knisa's threat

"I'm gonna kill you Maxwell"

Deciding to try and make peace with the younger teenager Duo spoke

"Um, Babe re-think this will yah I'm very sorry ...and besides killing is illegal here" said Duo who quickly moved to a new tree when three bullets nearly chopped off his braid 'I wonder if it's that time of the month' thought Duo as he hid

"Then I guess we're both going to prison or a mental ward" said Knisa expertly spinning her gun around in her hand Duo rolled his eyes

"Yah I guess well at least the Romafeller Foundation is gone from our world" said Duo who ducked when three bullets were lounged into where his head had been then quickly running to another tree

"Babe are yah trying to miss me, cause if that's your real aim then you need practice" said Duo as he ran jumping into the tree as a bullet went into where he had been moments before

"Braided Baka I'm missing on purpose, and for your information though the Romafeller Foundation is gone Lord Treize is not he will properly regroup and hunt us if we ever get back home" said Knisa who smirked evilly and shot at Duo who inhaled then sighed in relief

"Babe were you tying to aim for my family jewels?" asked Duo as he jumped to another tree

"Well would you rather lose your braid instead" stated Knisa, Duo rolled his eyes again

"Babe if you don't know the answer to that then you don't know me very well" said Duo as he jumped to a nearby tree

Knisa smirked then tensed sensing four people nearby

"Duo someone's here" said Knisa, Duo jumped down and walked to her side just as four strangers came towards them Knisa frowned and used her raw power to telepathically give a message to Duo

Duo get the others tell Heero that the oldest one is known as Bradley Crawford aka Oracle his power is Precognition, the next is Schuldich aka Mastermind his power is Telepathy, then Farfarello aka Berserker his power is immunity to pain, the youngest is the most powerful Telekinetic I've seen sense Quatre his name is Nagi Naoe akaProdigy, he'll know what I mean now go! I'll hold then off tell then thought Knisa telepathically then using her raw energy power to teleport Duo to the apartment

Then Knisa smirked at the fours widened eyes Schuldich stepped forward

"Who are you? I haven't sensed you or your five friends since yesterday but you not babies" stated Schuldich

"That is a good question Schuldich, and I wouldn't recommend forcing the answers from me you'd get a rather painful surprise same to you Bradley and Nagi and I wouldn't want you to die from raw energy as to your question Schuldich my name is Knisa Young and I'm not from this dimension I and my companions came from a dimension that has been at war sense we were children" finished Knisa watching there reactions expressions ranging as far a disbelief, acceptance, fear, and anger played across the four's faces

"I would also suggest leaving before my companions arrive they will not be so lenient with live and death but, know this, there are two kinds of darkness evil and clean be wary you don't fall pray to the evil of the shadows" warned Knisa, Schuldich frowned then nodded the four walked away.

Knisa tensed as she felt Quatre and the others arrive she knew that they would be furious at her for letting the four escape but she knew that if Heero was given the opportunity he would kill the four for threatening Duo and herself but she couldn't allow him to harm the four men at least not before she had some idea of what they were up against

"Knisa?" questioned Wufei's voice, Quatre's hand was placed on her shoulder if one could describe the aurora of the five young men it would most likely be a silent question

"They left" was all the answer the five young men got Knisa turned and headed for the apartments the others following her in slight confusion.

They didn't notice the four young men that they had met when they had first came to this realm.

**Chapter Four: A Battle of Wills**

Knisa had locked herself in her room, the others were growing increasingly worried they had asked Quatre to tap into her mind, but Quatre had strait out refused to go into a fellow pilots mind, the others had backed off knowing the blond pilot would get really mad and no one wanted that

But Duo had a plan to get the only female pilot out it was risky and probably get him hurt but he had to do it, meanwhile Heero had found information concerning the four people Knisa had ran into and was getting worried about her as well everyone else was on edge and weren't talking much

Trowa and Heero had decided to go to the mansion to get it ready for them it had four wings and was four stories high every wing had six large rooms in the rooms were bathrooms and closets; the kitchen and dinning hall were full of furniture and food the Gundams were stored in the North and West wings the pilots lived mainly in the East Wing leaving the South wing was mainly for exercise the bottom floor had a large in made swimming pool, the second was mostly for fighting, the third was for visitors because it held ten rooms instead of the normal six, the last room stored weapons and extra Gundanium alloy

Outside was a large lake with a river running through it around 50 of the land was wild the other half was mountainous there was a small herd of about 10 horses and away from the mansion was a long two storey barn empty except for three cows, four goats, two dogs, and three cats that had made the barn there home

During the next there days every one settled down and Knisa came out of her room and asked everyone to meet in the main part of the castle.

"I think I fingered out why we were transported to this dimension" stated Knisa slightly unnerved the other five were curious

"Well were waiting Knisa" said Wufei watching the ex OZ pilot

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; they never got an answer, for that's as far as I ever got. The next "part" was Middle Earth, I still find myself wondering sometimes if that crossover (without Knisa) could have worked…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Never To Return**

**Part 3**

**Middle Earth**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Middle Earth**

The cold air chilled the Gundam pilot's and there Gundams. There Gundams where above a big volcanic mountain (Mt. Doom)

"Everyone alright?" asked Heero a serious of five affirmatives were heard

"Hey people there are two children on that volcanic mountain" said Duo from inside Deathscythe Hell that was currently diving down and picking up said children and rejoining the rest of the Gundam pilots

"Um Duo I think you made those three big birds very mad..." said Knisa as she watched the three birds circling crying out in rage

"Quatre can you reach them?" asked Knisa using Shade's speed to avoid the diving birds and protect Gundam Deathscythe Hell

"I'll try" was the short answer as Quatre glowed reaching to the minds of the large eagles like birds who stopped what they were doing We mean you no harm, please stop attacking us said Quatre's telepathic voice You have stolen the Ring Barer and his Servant said the proud voice of Gwaihir

Does he mean those kids I saved? asked Duo telepathically Give us the Ring Barer! said Landroval

Okay how about this we fly outta this damn place then we give you the Ring Barer and his Servant, okay? said Knisa telepathically Agreed said Meneldor and with that the three eagles followed by six gundams flew out of Morder and into Ithilien there the six Gundam's landed in a patch of clear ground attracting the attention of the people humans, elves, and dwarf's as well as a wizard and two hobbits

"My god" whispered Knisa looking around the area surrounding Ithilien and more importantly it's people

"We're the hell did we land this time..." said Wufei staring openly at the people that had surrounded the Gundam's more so at a elf and dwarf that had approached then anything else

"Um guy's I don't think the kids I picked up are kids after all, and Quatre you might want to heal them they look a little beat up" said Duo rather loudly as the Deathscythe Hell gently set the two Hobbits down, Quatre teleported next to the two and put a hand on there foreheads and closed his eyes as a golden light glowed around himself and the hobbit he was healing eventually he healed both of them and then sighed then teleported to where the other pilots had gathered

"You okay Q-man?" asked Duo raising an eye brow at the blonde pilot Quatre smiled gently and nodded

"I'm fine Duo I've healed worse" said Quatre, the others watched the two Hobbit's get up apparently confused then happy when they saw the elf, dwarf, and the other two of there kind

"Think we should get down?" said Trowa as he watched the people around the Gundams, Heero nodded agreeing with the normally quite man the other four sighed and making sure the held onto Quatre they teleported down

"Who are you and what are those things" asked the elf, Duo chuckled then looked at Heero silently asking permission to tell Heero nodded

"Okay well we're not form this world and we're trying to get back home but in our world there is places in the night sky or space to us that hold city's that man made and there as a hole called colonies and we're from them any way there is a war that's been going on for a long time and we are the main fighters in that war with our Gundam's umm those things..." said Duo waving an arm toward the six Gundams

"Anyway we fight against a group of people known as Oz and we five are the Gundam Pilots we didn't meet Knisa until we ran into her"

"Well anyway my name is Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang one word never touch his katanta or you'll die, Heero Yuy emotionless one, Trowa Barton he's a quite one and never speaks unless it's something important, Quatre R. Winner is the kind hearted and gentlest probably most innocent outta all of us, and Knisa Young the babes a former Oz pilot so you mess with her or us and she'll kill yah " said Duo in a serious voice, laughing when the elf blinked at him

"Great job Maxwell you confused the poor people" said Knisa who was leaning against Wing Zero's foot with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips

"But babe, that's what I'm good at" said Duo, Knisa smiled

"I know that Maxwell" said Knisa watching as the braded pilot pouted and got Chibi eyed causing most of the women to sigh with hearts in there eyes, Wufei rolled his eyes

"Maxwell you now have a fan club" said Wufei smirking at the braided boy 'eeped' and hid behind Knisa who had moved closer to Heero and Trowa knowing that last time Duo had had a 'fan club' they had viewed her as a enemy as the only female close to the braided pilot needless to say when Duo's 'fan club' started Knisa had stayed near Heero and Trowa sense there glares could usually get the crazy females away from her ...or attract them to the two stoic pilots

**Chapter 2: The Art of Running Away**

About 10 of female elves and humans talked in the far corner of the dining room what was the subject? Well let's lesson in and find out

"Hmm well personally I find the blonde quite cute" said one female elf, a few others sighed obviously agreeing with her a brown haired woman rolled her eyes

"He's an innocent, now those three brown haired boys are gorgeous especially the one with the braid" said the woman four of the females nodded, a blond half elf frowned

"We'll I don't know about the rest of you but I think the black haired man is better then the other three in the looks department" a few woman nodded

"The only thing I can see getting in our way is that human girl that hangs out with the boys" said the first woman who had spoken "Yes, who knows what that woman has done with them" said the elf human

Trowa who had been standing in the shadows seemed to pale his one visible eye widened he quickly walked to the camber room him and the other five had been granted

"Are you alright Trowa? You look like someone threatened to kill Knisa" said Quatre, both Duo and Wufei glanced at the other pilot, wail Knisa and Heero watched him

"We all have a fan club an they now view Knisa as a opponent there planning to do something to her" Trowa said gravely

Knisa groaned showing more emotion then she had sense they had arrived at the new realm "In every realm you five attract females I'm starting to agree with Wufei more and more females are weak against there emotions" Knisa stated, Duo sighed feeling sorry for her after all it was strange for the five of them to think of Knisa as anymore then a best friend

Wufei looked at Knisa as if she hadn't realized what she had said

"Knisa your not lusting after one of us so your not like the rest of your gender your not weak" stated Heero plainly Duo sighed again

"Well look at it this way you have more of a chance with one of us then they do with a snow balls chance not melting in hell" stated Duo Knisa chuckled

"Your sure about that Duo? after all the Elven women as you know are quite attractive?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; it just stopped right there, and I have no idea what was going on. Can I blame it on hormones? I am so blaming it on hormones. Wild, evil, wonky teenage hormones. Moving on…Harry Potter….

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Never to Return**

**Part 4**

**The Wizard World**

**Chapter 1: The Trick**

Knisa Young was pilot 06 cold, emotionless, and the girl version of the perfect solider, Heero Yuy she and her fellow pilots were sitting/standing/leaning around a carpeted gray rugged room with wight walls

And one of there six in number was vary bored

Not Good.

"So ….yah all got any idea why exactly the hell the doctors been up to and why the hell they have called us after the war is over?" questioned Duo Maxwell, Gundam Pilot 02 of Gundam Deathscythe the braided American had a bad habit of annoying a certain Chinese pilot Wufei Chang pilot 05 of Shenlong or Nataku as he calls it.

"so long as it got nothing ta do with dimension hopping ….or sliding ….or what ever yah wanna call it ….I'm happy" said Knisa flinching as she remembered the sixes accidental trip, Trowa Barton aka Triton Bloom looked worriedly over at the ex OZ pilot

Knisa looked away, Duo looked at her sadly

"Yah know K-Chan we would never be able to save 'em even if we tried to….our time was over we had ta go…sorry Knisa…we all are" he said lowering his gaze

"I know D-Chan" said Knisa soothingly, sometimes Knisa acted like there older sister and they forgot how old she really was ….they had all been forced to grow up faster then what any other human would wish to …..and they would never be the same because of that being in the war together had formed an unbreakable bond between the six pilots they under stood each other like they under stood each other and they were friends, comrades, brothers and sisters because of the war

The wall that was really a screen turned on and five old men could be seen; the six pilots stared at the screen expectantly.

A man known as Dr. J cleared his throat and said

"Well done boys –" Knisa glared at him "and Knisa in stopping the war, we a new mission for you though, the others and I have found a better way for you six to go back in time and dimension slide"

Knisa stiffened and so did the others but the five old men either did not notice or paid it no heed

"We have discovered that now with new devices you six will be able to go to that world easier then when you did it by accident so what do you six say?" finished Dr. J not noticing the sixes previous reactions that where now hidden

The six glanced at each other and then Quatre R. Winner, pilot 03, of gundam Sandrock nodded

"Vary well, we will go, but how will we get home?" asked Knisa

"Continue using the portal it will eventually get you six home" said Dr. J, smirking evilly he pressed a large green button

The room's floor opened up to revel that there was a swirling of colors many would think this was beautiful and indeed it was ….until it sucks you into who knows were…..

**Chapter 2: Where are we now?**

Knisa screeched as she fell out of the portal and out of a ceiling and crashed on to the floor the other five landing around her, sounds of discomfort came from all five of the boys. Knisa slowly made her way onto her knees the boys were standing up Duo held out his hand she grabbed onto it and pulled herself up.

"No offence boys, but as soon as that damn thing takes us home I'm gonna kill yah damn trainers" muttered Knisa darkly

"Non taken babe, we might just help yah kill 'em" said Duo cheerfully; the pilots looked around themselves and were shocked they were in the middle of the dinning hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And they were all 15 years old…….

"Glorious and I thought you five couldn't be any more protective now you're going to be walking hormones" grumbled Knisa darkly

"Ah god damn it, and I thought Middle Earth was crazy enough, umm any ideas people? This looks like it's about ta get rather…messy" said Duo glancing at the five tables around them on which the teachers were getting up from and walking toward the six with wands out, the eyes of all the children were on the six as well.

"Just one 02 (Duo), form a circle so non of out backs are exposed, 06 (Knisa) I'm sorry but I must ask you to get a shield up, so they can't hurt us with the wands, the rest of us are for physical and magical defiance, except 04 (Quatre) who can heal our wounded" ordered Heero in monotone

The five hurriedly did as there leader had asked/ordered

Heero materialized a shield and a sword.

Duo materialized his Scythe.

Trowa materialized a long wooden staff.

Quatre's aurora glowed golden/silver.

Wufei materialized his Katana/Sword that had been magically enhanced.

Knisa's aurora glowed black/silver and formed a protective dome all around the six.

When the six had gone to Middle Earth all there chosen weapons had been enhanced and could never age or brake and held vary powerful magic in them

The teachers were shocked that the six could perform the magic and abilities they did

"Hello young ones, mind letting down your shield? We will not harm you, you have my word on that" said Professor Dumbledore

Knisa glanced at Heero who shook his head; she put more power into the shield sending waves immense of power out

"Sorry Mister, but the shield ain't coming down until we have no doubts of your sincerity" said Duo clutching his Scythe tighter in his hand prepared to fight at Heero's signal

"Very well child, but surly you all can't maintain this shield forever?" said Professor McGonagall

Wufei let out a laugh

"You think all of us are putting up this shield? Foolish woman only 06 (Knisa) is maintaining it and I and the others guarantee she can hold up this shield for as long as needed" said Wufei

The Wizards and Witches in the hall looked shocked and stared at the brown haired girl in awe

"Which one of you is in charge?" asked Professor Snape, Heero narrowed his eyes glanced at Knisa and nodded, Knisa cut off the shield and materialized her weapon a metal staff made from Gundanium pointed sharply at the end

"01, Heero Yuy" replied Heero in monotone with narrowed eyes and a stiff stance the other five on each side of him according to pilot number.

"So your name is Heero Yuy?" questioned Professor McGonagall looking at him from over her glasses

Knisa stepped forward surrounding herself in her Silver/Black aurora

"Be warned ma'am I and my friend are all we had back in our world and if you harm them I'll" said Knisa low and dangerously

Trowa placed a hand on her shoulder

"06 (Knisa) this is not our or the other realm, there is nothing to fear" he said this calmly and so lowly only she heard it, Knisa nodded and smiled a half smile at him Trowa kissed her forehead Knisa and Trowa looked at each other and changed into a Jaguar (Knisa) and a Tiger (Trowa) the two then walked back to Heero's sides

Heero shook his head in amusement at his two friend's actions

"Are they animagi?" asked a black haired, green eyed boy with lighting like scar on his forehead

"Animagi?" questioned Duo wail blinking cutely clueless at him and tilting his head slightly

"How those two just changed into a tiger and panther" said Professor McGonagall

"oh that well we all can do that, we are scientifically as well as magically crossbred into animals, as such we can change into any animal we chose but we like big cats the best" said Quatre

All the witches and wizards in the room jaws dropped

"Okay then, can you six get rid of your weapons we won't hurt you and can the two big cats chance back into humans" asked/ordered the headmaster, Heero nodded at Knisa and Trowa, signaling the two change into humans but don't get rid of the weapons

Trowa and Knisa changed back into humans but non of the six got rid of there weapons

"Old man, yah seem under the impression that we will obey you, sadly for you we will not, we all lost the ability to trust in others who are not in our group, before the age of fourteen" said Duo smirking at the teachers reaction to his words

"Don't you know who this 'old man' is child? He is the greatest wizard of our time Professor Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" said Professor McGonagall, Knisa smirked

"I'm afraid ma'am yah are sadly mistaken we know not of anything you know of we are not of your world. We have come from a land in the far future that is ruled by chaos, death, and destruction. There non-magical humans rule all others. such as yourselves were killed off by non-magical humans for you underestimated them greatly and they were tired of your acting as if they were lower or helpless little children so they built a device to make even the strongest of your kind helpless like a mere non-magical baby they then stole that power and used it as well as there own know how to create us; a crossbreed of big and cats and of course beings of both magical and non magical properties" said Knisa amusedly

"Surly this can't be" murmured Professor Snape his eyes widened, Knisa let out a half hearted laugh

"Ah that explains it, this world, is of equal power and we are far in the past long before the colonies were built or non-magical people killed off all of the magical" said Trowa glancing at his fellow team mates he saw they weren't vary surprised

"Good work 04 (Trowa), now all that's needed to be decided is if we should go live in the non magical world or this one, my vote is non magical this realm's magical world seems at war with a wanna be Treize" said Wufei sarcastically

"We wish to call a temporary truce" said Professor Dumbledore, the six glanced at each other and when Heero nodded there weapons disappeared and they seemed to relax

"I believe a proper introduction is in order" said Quatre

"My name is 04, Quatre this is 05 Wufei, 06 Knisa, 03 Trowa, and 02 Duo, and 01 Heero who you've already been introduced to" stated Quatre kindly

"Oh and a little note think of touching Knisa you'll have all five of us out for your blood and a painful death" said Duo in his god 'o death voice, Knisa sighed pouting at them Duo let out a laugh Quatre smiled at the schools student and teacher body

"For those of you unfamiliar with Canimoric's (cat/human/magical crossbreeds) habit's you might find this conversation strange well it's like this a Canimoric female is kind of like a male of a lion clan but, our jobs are much more complicated then just feeding her our job is to protect her from all possible threats and males of any race in other words you touch her in any way you'll die a long and extremely painful death by angels, demons, elves, werewolves, and a dragon" said Quatre smiling dangerously

"Same with my clan, you touch, and I'll gladly kill you" hissed Knisa growling at the possible female enemies her eyes pupils turning cat-like; Heero smiled dangerously at all passable threats to his mate and his alpha status

"For a detailed history please see the alpha" finished Quatre, a girl about fifteen raised her hand "What's the status of the clan" asked a girl with bushy brown hair, Trowa smirked and answered "Knisa, Heero, Duo, me, Quatre, and Wufei" was the simple reply

"Professor Dumbledore we require a six sized room and if not possible we'll find our own temporary quarters" said Duo smirking at Dumbledore who nodded and turned to a tall lanky man who had a cat beside him

"This is Mr. Flinch he will show you to your room" said Professor Dumbledore, Heero nodded then smirked at Duo who's stomach promptly growled seeing Heero's smirk, Duo scowled and answered the unspoken question

"Of course I'm hungry, I haven't eaten sense this morning" wined Duo who pouted causing Knisa to shake her head

"Professor Dumbledore can my second in command get some lunch before he decides to eat my alpha male" said Knisa although her words were teasing she was very serous in the matter of food. The gundam pilots chucked as their female took order of the situation Dumbledore chuckled and waved a hand to the Sorting Hat

"You'll have to be Sorted first so set the hat on your head and it will sort you" said Dumbledore, Knisa raised a eyebrow then shrugged

**Chapter 3: Sorting and talking**

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat, Knisa yanked it off and Heero put the hat over his head as well

"SLYTHERIN!" Heero stood next to Knisa Duo was next

"SLYTHERIN!" he stood next to Knisa and Heero then Trowa sat down and again "SLYTHERIN!" was heard through out the hall Quatre was next and again "SLYTHERIN!" was heard then finally Wufei he too was a

"SLYTHERIN!"

The six looked around most of the kids at the three tables looked shocked as well as some of the teachers not knowing what Slytherin was the four just let it slip besides they didn't know what this new world might hold Trowa had suggested it was a alternate reality of before magic holders had been destroyed.

Duo smiled and sat at the Slytherin table (he knew it was the Slytherin house because Snape had gestured toward it) the others sat near him Knisa ended up somehow sitting near a blond Slytherin with blue eyes that looked ready to barf at Duo's table manners she chuckled lightly at him, she could feel Heero watching them

"I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you" he said smiling slightly

"Knisa Young, don't judge Duo on what you see he is one of the best fighters where we come from" said Knisa glancing at Duo, Wufei snorted

"Knisa we are all the best fighters where we come from" said Wufei glancing at Draco then deeming him a weakling

"Ah well that's true, nice meeting you Draco, see yah later" said Knisa as the Gundam fighters left the table following Flitch into the Slytherin dorms and past a hidden passage behind a moving portrait with a man with a snake in it that talked just inside the hidden passage was a large living room with six cushion chairs speed across the room there was a stair case that lead to there bedrooms there was also a fire burning and the room was furnished with a green carpet and wight-silver walls there were moving portraits of people, animals, magical creatures and lots more

"you would have found this room soon enough even if we hadn't shone it to you this is perhaps the most magical room in the castle if you think of something you want or need this room will give it to you if you need to go to a certain class it will transport you there, with this room you can go anywhere in the entire castle or you can go outside of the castle you six are the only ones to have ever seen this room your grand parents were full Canimoric's and built this room for you and your children if you are to have any this room is called 'Flora versa' say or whisper those words and it will appear as a extra door that no one but you six can open" said Flitch leaving the room

"Cool, we can play tricks on the students and not get caught!" shouted Duo grinning childishly, Knisa rolled her eyes, Heero glared at her, Knisa glared back

"What did that kid want" stated Heero, Knisa sighed

"Heero he's fifteen years old we are all at lest seventeen in our world and if you think that I'm interested in him you need to get a reality check badly" said Knisa shortly Heero sighed

"Sorry it's just that your fourteen now and the rest of us are fifteen were vulnerable to attacks and we can't do things we did in our old world" said Heero, Quatre sighed

"We'll be deadly to the students soon I'm betting that it's around February and February through July we are deadly to those who threaten are clan"

"I'm betting were gonna spend a lot more time as big cats and magical creatures then humans" said Trowa gently, Wufei nodded slightly

"We can't risk killing one of the weakling students, I'm pretty sure that's illegal here too" stated Wufei

"Okay then, we need to make up charts on who will spend time in there other form, who will spend time in our regular forms, and then who will spend time in mystic creatures forms" stated Duo, Knisa smiled

"We'll do that tomorrow, I think tonight we should sleep" said Knisa going up the stairs case the other five following soon after when they reached the top there where three rooms on each side of the curricular floor each room had a name on it the order went like this

Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Knisa, Duo, Wufei

Each room had a four poster bed a closet and a bathroom, the interior was the same as in the main room green carpet and silver walls the rest changed continually there were windows and strange enough a balcony as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of that chapter – and the end of the entire series although there is one called "Of Saiyan's and Canimoric's" which never got past the title. That means I had plans to cross Gundam with DBZ…what a strange concept, I think I've "matured" my special brand of crazy with time… there was also a chart I went by, looked something like this – might explain a few things, no?
> 
> 01, Heero Yuy/Odin Lowe Jr.- Lion- Archangel (wight wings)-power over light, speed, and energy Wing Gundam Zero Custom
> 
> 02, Duo Maxwell - Leopard- Demon- power of invisibly, darkness, and flight Gundam Deathscythe H Custom
> 
> 03, Trowa Barton/Triton Bloom- Tiger- Werewolf - elemental and weather manipulation
> 
> (can form them and form them and make them any from) Gundam Heavyarms Custom
> 
> 04, Quatre R. Winner- Cougar- elf -healing, telepathically, telekinetic, teleportation and controlled precognition Gundam Sandrock Custom
> 
> 05, Wufei Chang - Panther- Dragon- manipulation of things and people, and energy/power at will (like swords, knives, and such) Gundam Shenlong (Nataku)
> 
> 06, Knisa Young- Jaguar- Vampire- illusions, and raw energy/power, shape shifter Gundam Shadow/Gundam Shade
> 
> This is here mostly as a record of how my original characters evolve (to say something of how my writing has changed as well) and boy have both evolved into the much favored version in the beginning, thank Gods. I think it ironic that the title of this has always been "Never To Return" and though it meant something else, well, I guess I can say with a grin I'm "never to return" to this type of writing.


	7. Kurai the Charming

- _Kurai_ -

_Mercenary from L_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Fuck off"

Most people have heard or read it at least once in there lifetimes whither directed at them or someone else, it is a odd phrase and can be interpreted in a multitude of ways, a variety of which are offending and amoral.

Few have ever heard it from their close relatives or friends however those who do start to view it in a detached phase of psyche, a place where everything is gray and cloudy there nothing matters or is really real or 'solid' those who go into this phase of refuge hardly come out once they find it they pretend to care for nothing losing there sense of self.

Becoming more and more of what people want, what they expect, and less of who they really are, society takes hold them seducing and tainting them making them into what the majority of people want molding them into a citizen they want to see ignoring the fact they aren't really there and are merely shadows of themselves of who they were.

It's amusing in a sad ironic sort of way that no one notices this or if they do they ignore it becoming in a sense part of the problem instead of a small part of the solution. What is a solution one must ask ones self? The solution isn't doing anything spectacular, it's only accepting fully completely having no prejudice of those around you and even people you have yet to meet.

The solution is not being drawn into stereo types. The consist of the sallow beautiful people who walk into the spot light one second, urging us to buy pretty unneeded things, and they are gone before we realize that they are just superficial and have nothing to give or gain by doing the things they do.

Kurai was not one of these people. She had been trained in the best of environments, the streets of L2. There was only one other person who would understand her, he was on Earth fighting for the peace and freedom of the colonies.

She narrowed her eyes, he was closer to her then blood kin they were closer then anyone could possibly understand. Kurai had to get to Earth and help him. Wither he thought he needed the help or not, was insignificant. He would get her help wither he wanted it or not.

Which was why she was sneaking onboard a ship bound for Earth, she wasn't the only one going. While on L2 she had rounded up the best of the best at stealing, killing, and most important surviving. They were her friends, a close second, to the bond that she, Solo, and Duo had formed so long ago.

All to save Duo from disappearing down on Earth, from blending in and being…forgotten.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another mercenary, she lasted barely a page, but all she would likely have done was "save" Duo, gain enemys and fight. Not very interesting, though her state of mind at the time was alike to mine. There were no more Gundam Wing OC's after this, only a story with the title of "Death God's Gift" and a single sentence, "Duo Maxwell is Nathaniel, Gundam Wing/ Anita Blake". The only other thing was "Deamon's come a calling" with this phrase, "A small silver cross glittered in the moonlight. Ruby lips smirked ruthlessly as pale blue eyes stared into black foggy nothingness." Well, I hope you've gained something from this, though it's mostly for my benefit then yours, I assure you, it's to remind myself of my "roots", which were a challenge to overcome, and this likely the last lingering of them...at least in Gundam Wing...

**Author's Note:**

> Lo, this is something that's been digging at me. When I was young- okay, okay, okay – three years ago happy? Anyway at the ripe ol' age of 15, I started writing Original Characters…. Lots of them- most of them 'based' in Gundam Wing- if you like one let me know- but please realize that the chances of me finishing these, or putting one up in it's own little fic are near zip. Enjoy the bouts of randomness. These are not challenges- nor requests, and if you 'steal' them, try to be original.


End file.
